Falling for the Stars
by escaping-thee-reality
Summary: Falling for the Stars is based on the Teen Nick Soap Opera, Hollywood Heights. This fanfiction takes place after Eddie and Loren's first kiss on episode 40. As time passes by, the more there affection towards each other becomes stronger, but like many love stories obstacles get in the way, and what bigger obstacle is there having a superstar as your boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Loren && Eddie just couldn't get enough of this passionate kiss. For once Loren knew what people were talking about how fireworks were in the air and how it was only both of them in world…though she knew this was wrong, but she never wanted it to end. Loren finally got the nerves and pushed Eddie aside and just stood there quietly.

"That was..WOW!" said Eddie with a huge smile in his face, but something about his face showed a little bit of regret.

Loren began to blush and not able to think of anything say she began to stutter, "Well, umm goodnight I'll talk to you tomorrow maybe?" and she rushed inside.

"Yeah, talk to you tomorrow," Eddie said under his breath as the door slammed.

Loren closed the door and just stood in front of it slightly biting her lower lip. She began to think.

_I kissed Eddie Duran world wide super star. What?! just a few weeks ago I had to sneak into one of his concerts now i share kisses with him. This has to be a dream. But his lips so soft and that feeling as if though we were one It was so …._

Suddenly interrupting Loren's thoughts Nora came in.

"Where have you been I thought you were coming straight home," Nora said franticly.

"Sorry mom Eddie and I just went for a walk he was still a little anxious you know after Chloe just coming to Rumor unexpectedly," Loren said. Obviously she couldn't say anything about going up the hill because it was another one of their secret spots.

Nora suspiciously looking at Loren replied, "Okay well next time leave me a message now go to bed you have school tomorrow."

Loren rushed to her room and jumped on her bed and began to think again.

_This was a mistake he is hurting he doesn't know what he is feeling._

—

Eddie went to his car he just couldn't stop touching his lips _he kissed Loren_ thats all he could think about until he got to his penthouse and saw Papa Max.

"What took you so long I thought I would have to call the police to come and find you, So how did it go with loren?" Max asked.

"Huh?, what did you hear about me and Loren nothing happened," Eddie said nervously.

"Wow, calm down Eddie I just asked if she got dropped of safely, is everything alright?" Max asked suspiciously.

Eddie didn't know wether he should tell Max what happened so he decided to not tell him "Oh she's okay and yeah every things alright I'm just tired."

"Thats good, listen Eddie, Nora is worried Loren is going to end up getting hurt i promised her that wasn't going to happen because you weren't leading her on so please be careful, okay?" Max said seriously.

"Yeah pops you know i wouldn't do anything to lead her on." Eddie said. He felt guilty.

Him and Papa Max shared a hug and then he left and Eddie was left to himself.

_I did everything Pops told me not to do not to lead her on, but that kiss was like nothing iv'e had with other girls it was magic as if though we were in wonderland. What am i going to do next time I see her._

Eddie reached for his phone and saw it was 12:30 am he knew it was a school night and Loren goes to bed at 11, but he decided he would try his luck and text her, even if she doesn't reply tonight she will see it in the morning.

He began to type: **Tonight was fun, you should come after school tomorrow to work on the song well once again thanks for being with me on my birthday. (:**

He sent it and began to think in the couch.

_What if I did something wrong, what if maybe she doesn't feel the same after the kiss. Maybe I should go to her school tomorrow and talk to her so we can clear things out. _

**To Be Continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

NEXT DAY

Loren woke up smiling realizing this wasn't another one of her dreams her and Eddie really did kiss..She went to check her phone and there was a new message and she was surprised it was from Eddie, but instead of agreeing to meet up with him she said she couldn't. She needed to talk to Mel first.

Loren didn't eat breakfast && headed straight to school.

"Hey Lo," said a familiar voice it was Mel.

"Hey Mel so what did you do yesterday?" asked Loren.

"Well, Me and Adam had a girlfriend/boyfriend moment but we didn't go too far because Lisa and Gus were home, but enough about me I want to hear all about you and Eddie Duran." said Melissa in a seductive voice.

Loren began to explain how Chloe crashed and how they spent the night talking obviously not about their secret spot because it was secret, but then came the words Loren had trouble saying..

"He drove me home and then we ….kissed," Loren said shyly.

"Wait what you and Mr. Hottie KISSED oh my god Lo you know what this means you guys are defiantly getting married and having like 1,000 babies and if you can't have babies you'll adopt some like Angelina Jolie, but like more." Mel squealed.

"No, Mel you see I think it was a mistake, hes hurting and doesn't have the right thoughts, he texted me asking if I wanted to go to his house to write more songs, but I said I couldn't because I needed to talk to you about everything first, what if he thinks it was a mistake, I'd rather be me telling the heartbreaking new instead of him." Loren said calmly.

"Lo do I need to call another intervention for you because you know i will he obviously loves you I mean if he invited you after the kiss you know he wants to make babies." Suddenly Mel stopped talking.

"Whats wrong Mel?" Loren asked.

Then Loren turned around and noticed Eddie was heading towards them Loren couldn't believe he came to her school.

—

Eddie woke up excited thinking Loren would come and work on the song, but then he checked his phone a message from Loren which said: **I would love to, but i can't I'm busy sorry.**

Eddie had a feeling she was ignoring him so he picked up his car keys and drove off to Loren's school.

Eddie began to head towards Loren.

"Hey Loren, can we talk?" Eddie asked nervously.

"Umm sure I guess said Loren, What about?" Loren responded, but she already knew what he wanted to talk about last night.

Eddie was so nervous he wanted to tell her how much he loved that kiss, but he just didn't know if she felt the same so he waited to hear what Loren had to say.

"Well Eddie I think yesterday…what unexpected, and incredible but you don't have your mind straight, so it might have been a mist…." Loren got interrupted.

That one word he didn't let Loren finish "_mistake" _kept replaying over his mind. As much as he wanted him and Loren to be something more he didn't have the guts to say what he really felt so he just ended up agreeing with her,

"Yeah, I came here to tell you the same, but I don't want that kiss to ruin our friendship, how about you come over to write a song i was really inspired yester….., I was inspired." Eddie said despondantly.

While talking to her he looked away because he didn't want her to see his pain.

"Sure let me just say bye to Mel okay," Loren said.

—

As she was going to walk away she received a message from the mystery tester saying : **Don't let Eddie walk away you know you don't regret anything go for him.** This time it had a signature at the bottom from D.T. and suddenly Loren recognized the initials and became a little pale.

**To be continued….**


	3. Chapter 3

Loren remembered those initials and just thinking about it made her want to scream. She just stood there motionless not knowing what to do.

Mel came running to her. "Lo are you okay come on talk to me."

"I….the texter…is," Loren couldn't even complete the sentence because she was so shocked.

Mel took her phone and saw the initials right away she knew who they were from… someone who Loren despised so much for breaking not only her heart but her moms too. Mel was concerned Loren hasn't acted like this in such a long time, but what worried her the most was that Eddie was there and didn't know what was going on.

"Hey Mel is Loren okay she seems kinda…" Eddie got interupted.

—

BUZZ BUZZ …. Loren woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. The dream felt so real, but it couldn't be because the last time she heard from her father was 14 years ago. She got dressed and was hoping maybe her and Eddie could talk considering last night everything seemed so perfect the kiss, but she didn't know if he felt the same.

Loren walked out of her room and into the kitchen without realizing who was in the living room she just assumed it was her mom.

"Hey mom I'm going to take the last of the cereal okay, I don't know why but i've had this sudden craving for some Cheerios."

"Loren, I need to talk to you," Nora said in a very concerned tone.

"Well if you wanted to keep the Cheerios for yourself mom then you should've said something before i poured it into a bowl," Loren spoke as she turned around. Suddenly she let loose of the bowl and all you could hear was the glass shattering on the floor.

"Wow thats Loren, She has grown so much I couldn't believe it when i saw her music video but she turned so beautiful," Said a voice that Loren didn't want to talk to.

"What are you doing here, you know what i don't want to know," Loren said in harsh voice she grabbed her car keys and left."

"Loren where are you going," Said Nora in a concerned voice, but before Loren could've said anything the door slammed.

—-

Eddie was at his penthouse and all he was doing was thinking.

**_Everything between Loren and I is perfect. That kiss felt like the warm carmel felling you get when you eat a bliss chocolate how it makes everything so much better. Though we haven't talked much after that first kiss and doing her music video I just couldn't keep my eyes off her. You know what i need to call her. _**

Eddie picked up his phone and look through his contacts and found her name. He paused before he clicked call but soon after the phone was ringing. Eddie go this hopes up when it answered "This is Loren Tate" but then right away he knew it was her voicemail.

"Hey Loren its Eddie I'm callng just wondering if you would like to maybe come over for lunch later, You know more of those delicious pastrami sandwiches, well let me know?" Eddie left a message, but he was a little suspicious because Loren never ignored one of his calls.

—

"I think its best if you leave if she comes home I don't want her seeing you again, you hurt her when you left you need to go and please do us a favor and don't come back," Nora told Trent. (Loren's Dad)

Nora led Trent to the door and before he could say something her phone began to ring Nora shut the door and ran to her phone hoping it was Loren. She answered the phone and was disappointed it wasn't Loren.

"Hey Nora, I'm sorry to be calling out of the blue, but usually I call Loren is she with you by any chance?" Asked Kelly.

"Hey Kelly it's fine umm actually I thought she would be there doesn't she have a meeting with you and Jake?" Nora asked

"Yeah, she does maybe she something important came up please tell her to call me as soon as possible when you see her okay."

"Sure thing maybe she is with Melissa I'll call right now," Nora became more concerned of where is Loren considering she just left in a rush without telling her where she was going.

Nora hanged up and look for Mels number she found it and it began to ring.

"Hello Mels phone," answered Adam.

"Hey Adam is Melissa there?," Nora asked

"Yeah, one sec.,"

"Hello Nora," said a very bubbly voice obviously Mel.

"Hey Melissa I was just wondering is Loren there by any chance,"

"Umm.. no she just called and told me she wasn't feeling well and she couldn't come over that she was going to stay home all day, Why did something happen to her," Melissa became worried.

"She told you that, well lets just say surprise visit from someone, but I think she is maybe went out with Eddie, If you hear from her please let me know okay,"

"Yeah sure I will and most likely she is with him I mean haven't you seen those two there inseparable like if they were glued together by Krazy Glue, bye Nora."

Nora grabbed her keys and drove to Max's place so she would be able to get Eddie's number to call and see if she was with him.

—

Eddie was with Max because he needed some advice about Loren, but while Eddie was trying to explain there was a knock on the door.

Max went to go open it, it was Nora.

"Hey Nora," said Eddie Giving her a hug.

"Oh, good you here umm have you by any chance seen Loren today," Nora said very nervously.

"No, I called to invite her over for lunch, but my call went directly to voicemail is something wrong?"

"Oh man you were my last hope, Loren took off today in the morning her dad came and i tried to tell him to leave but he insisted in seeing her and ever since then i haven't been able to reach her i called everyone i can think of and she's not with anyone,"

Then Eddie remebered Loren liked to go to their secret place when she needed some quiet and time to think.

"I think I know where she is, Ill call you if i find her," Eddie said and rushed out of the door.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	4. Chapter 4

Loren arrived to the secret stop and leaned on the tree. So many things were going through her mind.

**_Why is he back after 14 years and why would my mom even let him in. Was it like a sign or something that I had a dream about him and once i woke up he was sitting in my living room like he was welcomed. How does he dare comment about how I turned out he wasn't there for most of my life!_**

Loren began to tear up and she slowly slid down the tree until finally she was on the ground and all she could do was cry. She was crying so much she felt a whole ocean would be created after she finished. Then Loren began to hum and soon enough lyrics began to pop into her mind she didn't have paper so she grabbed a stick and began to write in th dirt.

Why are here after all these year

All you did was bring me to tears.

Look at me I turned out fine…..

Suddenly she was interrupted.

"Loren?" she knew that voice she wiped her tears and turned around

—

Eddie was in such a hurry to get to Loren he didn't even ask for his driver to drive him. Eddie climbed up the hill and from a distance he saw Miss Loren Tate with a stick "scratching" the dirt so he thought.

_**She looks like someone just hit her with a million baseball bats. What am i going to do i can't stand to see her so destroyed. She is so fragile. **_ Eddie suddenly realized he was lost in his thoughts again so before he got distracted again he walked faster and called out her name.

"Hey," Loren said trying to put on a strong face.

"Hey are you okay, your mom told me what happened."

"Yeah I guess," Loren couldn't even control her emotions anymore, she wanted to look strong but who was she kidding and began to cry again. Eddie went and hugged her tight.

"Don't cry I can't stand to see such a beautiful face so sad, you deserve to be smiling like you always do, if I could I would switch spots with you I don't want you being sad," Eddie said.

"Thanks, but I don't think I would want you feeling upset, you know i just can't even think straight he left 14 years ago you'd expect me to not care for him reappearing, but all I seem to do is get more hurt."

"Loren. its okay if your not fine its understandable a man who left you and decided not be part of your life just comes back thinking everything will be fine should make you feel confused," Eddie said calmly.

"You know he didn't just break my mom's heart he broke mine too. I've always been the one who was strong when my mom cried those first nights I did't even bother to cry because I knew she was vulnerable and she was already hurt, I didn't want to make her feel even worst for having her little girl broken too."

Eddie listened to those words Loren always put a smile in her face, but in reality she has been having this hole in her heart for such a long time that she has learned to not show it.

"It's okay you don't have to pretend you here with me cry let it all out," Eddie said making Loren feel like she was secure.

"Thanks Eddie I don't know what I would ever do without you, you always know what to say to make me feel better. For years I always thought I did something to scare him off,but throught the year I learned it was never my fault he chose to leave and nothing could've stopped him. He left me scared."

"Loren, nothing is wrong with you, you hear me your absolutely perfect and even if I have to remind you everyday to make you feel more confident I will."

"You are Perfect," Eddie whispered in her ear.

Loren couldn't help, but smile, Eddie knew every right word and him hugging her tight made her feel like everything was going to be okay. Eddie slowly moved away from Loren.

"He left you scared, scared of what? Scared to sing in front of other people?" Eddie asked curiously.

Loren looked like she was afraid to respond, but she did it anyways. "No, he left me afraid, afraid to fall in love…" Loren whispered the last word Love and looked down, but Eddie heard.

Eddie softly used his finger and brought Loren's face up

"You don't have to be afraid because not all of us are like him, some of us know to appreciate what we have. Like I do I am very lucky to have met you Loren and I will never take that for granted."

For one second Loren forgot why she was even upset in the first place all she did was stare into Eddie's eyes and he did the same. Suddenly they seemed to be getting closer and soon enough their lips touched.

They both felt this warmth of happiness and security, like there wasn't anything in this world for them to worry about. The only thing that mattered was them and nothing else.

Eddie stopped for one second to catch his breath and whispered one more time " You are Perfect Miss Loren Tate."

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

Loren and Eddie finally stopped kissing they needed to catch their breath, suddenly Eddie remebered he promised Nora he would call her if she found Loren.

"Hey I forgot I have to call your mom she has been worried sick about you," Eddie said looking for his phone.

"Are you looking for this," Loren laughed while handing Eddie the phone.

"Yeah thanks," Eddie began to dial and then Nora answered.

"Hey Eddie did you find her? Is she okay? Where was she?," Nora began asking questions.

"Yes, I found her, She is okay, and lets just say I found her in a secret spot, don't worry Nora she'll be home in a few hours I just want to be with her for a while so she can calm down before returning home is that fine?"

"I think thats a good idea, Thanks Eddie, take care of her"

"Like I said before she is in good hands" Eddie turned to Loren and began to smile .Eddie hung up the phone and got up.

"Come on Miss Tate lets go for a walk"

Loren grabbed Eddie's hand and got up. They began to talk about how there childhood were, they talked so much they ended up not having any thing more to.

"So what do you want to talk about," asked Eddie.

Loren began to hear a noise like if something was comming out of the bushes she assumed it was a squirel so she turned around and it wasn't something, but it might as well be because she wasn't human. "Chloe?"

"Lets no talk about her she is out of my life I don't want anything to do with her," Eddie responded thinking thats what Loren wanted to talk about.

"Is that so," Said a sinister voice.

Eddie turned around and now he was upset. _How did she even get here? Is she following me? No one knew about this path except me and Loren?_

"Are you following me?" Eddie said in a harsh voice.

"Following you, what no I just came for a walk and I saw you and little miss valley girl here I thought I'd say hi" Chloe said with a smirk on her face.

"Quit playing games Chloe, You going for a hike thats funny, just cut to the chase what do you want," Eddie began getting irritated.

"Oh come on Eddie you know you're happy I'm here because you were getting bored with that little fangirl of yours already."

Before Eddie could say anything Loren responded to Chloe's comment, "I may be a valley girl, but at least I know the difference of being honest and a lier unlike you a wanna be from Fresno.'

Suddenly Chloe's rage took over her and without thinking twice Chloe pushed Loren. Suddenly there was a scream that you would never be able to forget a scream that showed pain and anger and all you could see was Loren going down the hill.

Eddie rushed down, Loren had finally stopped, she had hit her head on a rock, he took a look at her she was bleeding so much, he had never seen so much blood in his life. Eddie quickly grabbed his phone to call an ambulance, he turned to look if Chloe was still there, but she had left.

—

Eddie arrived at the hospital, Nora, Max, Mel, Adam, and Cam were there. Everyone was crying, no one could believe a girl so innocent like Loren was going through so much in just one day, though the one person who showed the most pain was Eddie all he could do was replay that scene in his head Chloe pushing Loren and Loren hitting her head on the rock.

**_It's all my fault if she had never met me she would never be in danger? I knew Chloe was a horrible person but never that horrible not even hesitating to push someone down a hill. I Love her and she has to be okay if she doesn't I won't be able to live with myself. I love Loren I need to tell her when she wakes up._**

Eddie's thoughts were interupted once the doctor came to give news on how Lorens surgery went.

"I'm looking for Loren Tate's family" said the Dr.

"Thats me, How is she," Nora said.

"Loren will be okay, but there was a complication,"

"Complication?" asked Eddie.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but the hit in the head was to severe that she may have experienced some memory loss, if so it will take a while for her to recover those memories so please be easy on her, you may go visit her,"

Everyone walked into Loren's room she had just woken up.

"Hey everyone," said Loren.

"How do you feel," said Mel.

"I feel like I'm just recovering from a hangover and i don't even know what that feels like," Loren said cheerfully, "What happened to me," Loren asked curiously.

Suddenly Eddie came out from behind and Loren was shocked, Eddie Duran superstar was visiting her.

"Hey Loren, I think I should explain.." said Eddie.

"Eddie Duran? "Aren't you suppose to be having a concert today at the Avalon" "Most importantly how did you know one of your fans was at the hospital do you go and visit them often," asked Loren.

Eddie suddenly felt as if his world was crashing down… Loren Tate the girl who changed his way of viewing things, the girl who only just a few hours ago he had shared the most amazing kiss with, The girl he was just about to say he loved was no longer there.

"You don't remeber today," Eddie asked holding back his tears.

"Remember.." did something important happen today,"

After hearing that question Eddie couldn't stand it no more and left the room.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	6. Chapter 6

Eddie didn't even bother sitting down on a chair he just fell on his knees and began to cry. Max came out he hadn't seen Eddie this bad since Katie died.

"I know it's tough son, but you need to be strong for Loren, It can't be easy for her not being able to remember anything."

"Stay strong do you know what you're asking me pops, I need to be strong for something that is my fault, and she is lucky she doesn't remember anything because thats all I can do remember and it hurts a lot.. "

"Eddie this is not your fault, It's Chloe's and I know it hurts, I know the feeling, I know you love her and I've known since the first time you guys met the way you guys looked into each others eyes, she will remember the way she feels about you maybe not right now, but soon until then you have to go in there and not be Eddie Duran superstar, but just Eddie the guy she fell for and remind her why she started loving you in the first place."

"How long pops for all she knows it's the day of my concert and we haven't even met, she hasn't entered my contest, and we haven't kissed."

"Then you better get up and go in there right now before she begins to fall for the wrong guy," Max said looking towards Cam.

Eddie was on his way into the room and he heard Loren singing her song, that gave him hope, she remembers the song maybe she will remember everything else, but before he go in the door Cam slightly pushed him.

—

Everyone had left the room because Loren fell asleep, though Melissa stayed because she didn't want to go back homeafter that huge fight that went on with her praents. Melissa had her headphones on and began to play Loren's song thinking maybe when she woke up she would remember. Loren suddenly woke up.

"Hey Mel, you didn't have to stay," Loren said in a sleepy voice.

"Lo are you kidding me if I hit my head on a rock and then I was in hospital I would want you there and if you weren't I would go all ninja on you even if I wasn't able to leave the bed."

Loren laughed "Hey what are you listening that song sounds familiar,"

"Oh trust me Lo its an amazing song hold on let me put some more volume."

"You're right that is a good song who sang it," Loren asked curiously.

Mel could't believe her best friend couldn't even remember the song she wrote.

"What, Loren Tate the girl who knows every good artist doesn't even recognize my favorite artist," Melissa said joking around.

"Oh I must've forgot is it Justin Bieber, oh wait its a girl singing my bad," Loren said sarcastically.

"Well good guess, but sorry it's not him, It's you Loren," Mel said smiling.

"Me? I have never shared any of my music before how has does anyone have a video of me singing, show me,"

Melissa rewinded the video from the beginning. Loren couldn't believe that was her, first the way she was dressed she never would wear anything like that, second of all she was singing with Eddie Duran. Loren's head began to get all confused what was going on, what was she forgetting she felt like if she missed out on a whole year of her life.

As soon as the video almost finished Loren began to sing along she didn't know how, but she knew the lyrics.

"Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream oh, why does it feel so far, close enough to touch, but you're looking through, in the same room, a smile away feels miles from where you are, Might As Well Be Mars,"

Mel began to clap, Loren the girl who just minuets before didn't recall singing a song just remembered the lyrics. Loren looked at the door and she thought she saw Eddie coming in, but then almost as if Cam pushed him, Cam came in the room.

"Hey Loren how are you feeling," Cam asked.

"I'm great thanks, Cam right?,"

"Yeah I didn't expect you to know my name,"

"Who doesn't know your name, you are one of the most popular kids at school, If you don't mind me asking what are you doing here, from what I remeber which is not a lot we never talked,"

"Actually we became very, very close friends, I understand you don't remember, but you actually tutored me and you are the reason why I got accepted into college,"

"Oh I'm so sorry, I feel so bad now," Loren apologized.

"Don't worry everything is fine you'll soon remember how close we were,"

Mel just gave Cam a look she couldn't believe he was taking advantage of Loren not remembering anything, Mel was just to about to say something when she remembered she had been wanting to use the restroom for a long time, but she didn't want to leave Loren alone. Mel walked out thinking just a few minuets alone with Cam wouldn't be a problem. As Mel was walking out she saw Eddie being sneaky and in-tempting to hear the conversation

"Hey lover boy you better get in there before Cam gets to her first," Mel said as she rushed to the restroom.

—

Eddie couldn't believe how ridiculous Cam was acting, yes they were close, but never that close. Eddie decided to hear some more before he walked in.

"So I guess you don't remember what you promised me," said Cam.

"Promised you I am so sorry, but no, what did I promise you." Loren responded.

"You promised me that you'd go to the dance with me."

"I did, I am sorry, but I don't remember a thing,"

Eddie couldn't just stand there and listen no more he had to go in, but by the time he realized he should go in the thing he feared the most had already happened.

"Well than I'll ask again will you Loren Tate be my date to the dance."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm sorry Cam, but I don't think I would ever promise anyone that, I've never wanted to go to the dance, I don't like dancing," Loren said in a very serene voice.

"You know what you're still not thinking straight I'll come by later and maybe you change your mind," Cam said.

Before Loren was able to respond Cam left. What did I get into Loren asked herself. The video and promising Cam what happened to me did I change? Loren was so focused on her thoughts she didn't realize Eddie had entered the room.

"Hey Loren how are you feeling," Eddie said handing Loren some flowers he cut out of the Hospital garden.

"Umm I'm not sure, and sorry I'm still kinda getting use to the fact that Eddie Duran is in my room handing me flowers, and apparently we sang a song together."

"Don't be so surprised you're talented Loren Tate,"

Loren bagan to blush, Eddie noticed too and he took that as a good sign.

"Well thank you," Loren said and suddenly her stomach began to growl.

Eddie could't help, but smile because that was one of the things he loved most about Loren her appetite.

"Seems like someone is hungry," Eddie said.

"Yup, I am all I've eaten from here is the strawberry jello everything else is gross to me, man I sure am craving some Lasa..gna," Loren said covering her mouth with her hand right away.

Eddie laughed, because he thought it was so cute how she always messed up on saying Lasagna. Eddie than thought of a genious plan.

"Are you willing to do anything for a plate of Lasagna?" Eddie asked with a smirk on his face.

"I can't think of anything I wouldn't do,"

"Alright." RIght at that instant without thinking twice Eddie grabbed Loren and put her on his back and went running out of Loren's room.

"What are you doing?" Loren asked Eddie.

"Well you said you'd do anything," Eddie laughed.

"What if we get caught."

"I am the best ninja in the world don't worry."

Just like little kids Loren and Eddie giggled there way into the elevator and soon they were at the parking garage. Eddie spotted Cam going in through the elevator on the opposite side of them. He knew he was coming back to get a response from Loren so before he spotted Loren, Eddie stood behind a black minivan.

"Whats goin…," Loren was interrupted.

"Shh," Eddie said softly while putting his index finger in front of his mouth.

As soon as Eddie saw that Cam had entered he elevator, Eddie came out from the back of the minivan and headed for his car. Eddie gently put Loren in the passenger seat and then got in to the drivers seat. Eddie couldn't help, but notice Loren was thinking about something.

"Hey Loren whats got you thinking so much."

" I feel like I'm in a dream, never in my life did I come to believe I"d meet Eddie Duran, let alone sneak out of a hospital with him," Soon the word hospital sent a ring to loren she noticed she was still in the gown they gave her, she couldn't go anywhere like that. Eddie knew thats why she stopped because of her outfit, so he grabbed a bag from the back. Mel told me to give you this she had to go because of a family issue and she said not worry about it.

Loren began to think..has he been planning this the whole time? Were we close or something he seems to care if I'm doing well? As soon as Loren stopped thinking she realized she was at the resturant and it was one she had never seen before, but then something about that place made everything feel like home for a while.

"Where am I suppose to change, I'm not going in there like this," Loren said pointing to her gown.

"Well, I guess you can change in the back," He noticed Loren felt uncomfortable. "Don't worry the windows are tinted so no one can see you from outside and I'll get out of the car. Loren nodded and Eddie left.

Loren began to change and she noticed Mel left a post it. "Lo, you better make tonight a night to remember or I will come after you and put all of our 7th grade pictures on tumblr again," Loren grinned it was classical Mel.

Loren got out of the car and she felt a bit uncomfortable, but as soon as she saw her self in the reflection of the car she saw how pretty she looked in a green dress not green like grass a little lighter and it had specks of iridescent on it which made her dress shine. Eddie turned around once he heard the door close and was speechless. Everything Loren wore made her look beautiful, but this time she looked like a made believe character from a fairytale.

"What," Loren said looking at Eddie's reaction.

"You look beautiful," Eddie said. Loren blushed a little.

They walked into the restaurant before Eddie could order anything he excused himself and said he need to use the restroom. While waiting Loren saw a tall, skinny, blonde girl heading towards her with a nasty look.

"Well if it isn't the little girl," Chloe said.


	8. Chapter 8

Loren recognized her it was Eddie Duran's girlfriend, she just couldn't put a name to the face.

"Umm, Hi aren't you Eddie's girlfriend," Loren asked.

Chloe was shocked, wasn't she just a few hours ago telling her that Eddie was hers. Chloe thought she was messing with her, but then she saw that she wasn't joking. Chloe than remembered Loren landed on the rock, she might have lost her memory so she decided to make things a bit more exciting.

"Actually fiancé," Chloe said showing off her ring in front of Loren.

Loren was disappointed not only had she missed her celebrity crush was her friend now, but he was engaged.

"That is a very beautiful ring, are you looking for Eddie?"

"Yes, actually he said he had to go visit an annoying little girl at the hospital do you know where he is,"

"He went to the restroom, you know what you should sit down and eat I'll call my best friend to pick me up,"

"Thanks Loren I hope that bump in the head isn't too serious," Chloe said about to put her hand over Loren's shoulder, but suddenly Loren's natural reflexes showed and she immediately pushed Chloe's arm away from her, because at that moment she got a glimpse of the same exact girl with the same outfit pushing her and there was a guy in the back she didn't know who, but someone.

"It was you," Loren screamed.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You were the one who pushed me,"

"What are you talking about… you lost your memory maybe it was just a dream, because you are jelous tha I'm marrying Eddie,"

Before Loren could respond Eddie came running seeing Chloe talking to Loren. He wasn't able to get Chloe when he pushed Loren so he decided he'd do it now before she got away. Eddie hid behind a waiter than snatched Chloe from behind, he reached for his phone and dialed 911.

"Hi yes I would like to file report on Chloe Carter she has been stalking me and she is dangerous, she pushed an amazing girl, actually perfect girl down a hill today and I think she you should come immidetly," Eddie said while grabbing onto Chloe.

"May I ask whose filing the report," Asked the operator.

"Yes, Eddie Duran."

"We are on our way Mr. Duran."

"What are you doing Eddie, you know I didn't do anything,"

"Chloe you know exactly what you did, it's one thing insulting Loren, but pushing her is way to far. You are an ugly person not only in the outside but in the inside to, you have no heart,"

Within minuets the police came and handcuffed Chloe. "You have the right to remain silient everything say or do will be used against you in the court of law." said police officer Chavez.

"You have the wrong person, let me go he is lying!," Chloe screamed as she was headed out the door.

—

At that moment Loren was shocked what had she missed. Her phone began to ring and she answered.

"Hello,"

"Hey Loren it's Cam."

"Oh hey Cam whats up?"

"Where are you? I think your mom is at the point to where she is going to call the cops. We all thought you had been kidnapped or something."

"Oh I'm sorry I just went out, I'll be at the hospital soon," Loren hung up the phone and signaled Eddie it was time to go.

Through out the car ride everything was silent until Eddie broke the silence.

"Hey I'm sorry about Chloe harassing you,"

"I wouldn't call it harassing said Loren, It was weird though because when she tried to put her hand over my shoulder I felt this need to protect myself, and there I saw it her pushing me and this guy behind me I don't know who it was who ever it was I need to thank him for bringing me here,"

Eddie was about to say it was him when the valet parking asked Eddie to step out of the car. They went up the elevator and then Loren saw her mom. Nora came running to Loren.

"You had me worried, what were you thinking just sneaking out of here you're still on bed rest,"

"Sorry mom," Loren said yawning.

"Looks like your tired go to the room and get some sleep honey,"

"Okay mom, thanks Eddie," Loren said smiling. Loren walked to her room and fell asleep.

—

Eddie knew Loren went to sleep everyone told him to go home, but he didn't want to he told everyone else to go home that he would stay. At 3am Eddie couldn't hold his sleep so he knocked out. He began to dream of his first kiss with Loren.

Suddenly Eddie woke up to the sound of someone screaming, a girl, he opened his eyes and there he saw Loren all shaken up and with tears running down her face.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	9. Chapter 9

Eddie ran next to Loren and gave her a hug and whispered in her ear. "Everything is okay,"

"Can you get Mel please?" Loren asked. She felt more comfortable with Mel because even though she had lost some memories she has always known Mel and Eddie well she wasn't sure what he was yet.

Eddie was a little hurt, but he agreed and went out the room to call Mel. Though that wasn't necessary Mel was just comming out of the elevator. Mel noticed Eddie's worried face and ran into the room.

"Whats wrong Lo," Mel said worried because Loren looked terrible.

"I had a nightmare it felt so real, man whatever the nurses are giving me is stong."

"It's okay Lo you can tell me,"

"Well it didn't all begin as a nightmare, At first I guess we went to the Avalon, Phil sold us a fake ticket so we tried to sneak in then Jake let us in. We went to MK to try to give Eddie my Cd, I don't know how, but we got in and when he went outside I talked to him. Then we were going to Eddie's contest and then we got lost, then your car broke down so Adam's friend took us and I was late. I won the contest then I fainted. Kelly became my manager, you and Adam became a couple. Cam revealed his feelings for me but, I turned him down because I just didn't feel the same…"

Eddie was just by the door hearing the conversation he knew that it wasn't a dream it was all real, but the part that got him more intrigued was Cam revealing his feelings.

"Then Eddie and I became close, then all of a sudden up in the hills Chloe comes from behind and pushes me, Mel everything seemed so real and watching myself being pushed just brought horrible feelings," Loren said so confused.

Mel had a huge smile in her face. "Lo, that wasn't a dream,"

"Mel it had to be one because in my dream my dad came back and why would he back after all these years, and another huge thing was me and Eddie kissed not once, but twice it can't be real Mel."

As if a spell had been casted all these memories were so vivid it Loren's mind as if everything had never been gone. She just could't believe it, the dream wasn't a dream it was all the memories she had forgotten.

Eddie knew that was his cue to come in.

"Loren it was real everything was." Eddie said smiling because Loren had all her memories, but the thing that frightened him was what if she regretted it.

"Yeah, I remember now I seriously won your butt at fuse ball," Loren said with a smirk on her face."

"I just let you win, because I didn't think you would be able to handle the Duran magic,"

"Sure you did," Loren said giggling.

Eddie was just about to go next to Loren and kiss her becuase he wouldn't be able to survive without givning her a kiss any second longer, but then there was a knock on the door. Eddie went to go open the door and was upset by the face.

"Hi Cam," Eddie said with such grief.

"Hey Eddie, hows the talented Loren doing?" Cam asked heading toawrds Loren.

"Hey Cam I'm good and I am franqly a little upset with you," Loren said staring into his eyes.

"What did I do," Cam said with sarcasm.

"You mister tried to take me to dance which I had never promised you,"

"Man, how did you find out, I just didn't want to go alone you know and I wanted to take the most gorgeous girl in whole West Valley High," Cam said.

Eddie was making noises under his breath he could't believe what Cam was trying.

"Cam, I told you once I'm not interested in dating you."

"I know, but we can just go as friends come on you can't just let your friend go by himself can you."

Loren felt bad because even though her memory was back something had changed. Instead of seeing Eddie helping her to the hospital she saw it was Cam, so she decided as a thank you she would agree to go with him.

"Fine, just because you helped me and brought me to the hospital after I hit the rock, but in one condition, you have to stop trying to seduce me," Loren said.

Cam couldn't help, but laugh. "Deal, and your welcome," and just like that Cam left the room. Mel couldn't help, but stare at Loren, why had she agreed, but right now Loren wasn't the problem Eddie was because by the look on his face it seemed as if at that very moment he would've killed someone.

—

A few weeks later Loren was finally allowed to go home, but sadly no one was able to pick her up though thats what they told her, so she decided she would take a cab and go to the secret spot that was hers and "Cams" near the Hollywood sign. As she was heading up the hill she saw a man with a hat and sunglasses. She decided she would go check out who it was. Loren tapped the persons back and was surprised it was Eddie.

"Hey," Loren said.

Eddie jumped a little and was scared.

"Oh hey Loren you scared me,"

"Oh sorry I should go give you some room to think," Loren said trying to figure out he knew this spot

Eddie deciding he would bring back that day they fond each other back there.

"Oh no lets make this fair we'll "Rock, Paper, Scissors" for it," Eddie said with a huge smile.

"Okay, Rock, Paper, Scissors,"

Eddie laughed because he knew it, Loren would do scissors so he did rock. Just like that Loren remembered it wasn't Cam who helped her it was Eddie.

"Hey you cheated," Loren said.

"Whatever do you mean," Eddie said he just couldn't resist, but smile.

"You knew I was going to land with scissors,"

"How would I know that when it was Cam who helped you," Eddie said gently.

"Because it was you," Loren said.

Just like that Eddie's happiness was back and all he could think of know was telling her three little words that would change everything.

"I Love You Miss Loren Tate," Eddie said.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	10. Chapter 10

"I Love You Miss Loren Tate" Echoed in Loren's mind. She was just hoping this wasn't a dream because everything seemed so perfect. They were in their spot where their bonding began the place they shared their most valuable memories and thoughts and the place where they kissed so passionately that out of all those buildings they were the only two that mattered and no one else did.

Eddie was terrified, but proud he finally let Loren know how much he loved her after waiting so long this burden left his shoulder. It just seemed like the right moment it was night the stars were out, all those city lights on and just the two of them standing on top of that hill. It felt like a fairytale brought to life because he knew that this love would be forever. And finally…

"I Love You Too," Loren said softly, something about the way she said it made everything feel right, the innocence in her voice, the way her eyes sparkled, just everything was perfect.

Eddie couldn't stand it anymore, he got closer to Loren and gave her a kiss. The kiss wasn't hot and steamy, it was simple, a kiss so simple that it could illuminate the whole night sky. They felt like they were one, their heart beat moving at the same pace and their bodies being filled with this warmth of happiness and security.

They finally stopped kissing, that didn't stop them from being close. Eddie put his arms around Loren's waist and they just stood their looking up at the sky. They were both quiet enjoying the moment, as they were watching the night sky a shooting star passed by. Was it fate? they both thought.

"Make a wish," Eddie whispered in Loren's ear.

"I don't need to because everything I ever wanted or needed I already have," Loren said slightly turning her head looking at Eddie.

"Well I made a wish."

"Can I know what you wished for Loren asked or are you one of those people who believe if you tell it won't come true," Loren teased.

"I wished that that time stopped so we could stay here forever."

Loren couldn't help, but smile because she felt the same, wishing that the night would never end. Eddie and Loren decided to both turn off their phones they didn't want anything to ruin this moment because this was a night they would always remember the night they both confessed their love towards each other.

The night became cold and Eddie noticed Loren shivering, he took off his jacket and put it over her.

"Thanks," Loren said almost as soft as a whisper Eddie knew she was falling asleep, but he didn't want to move her because, the feeling of her falling asleep in his arms felt right. A few minuets later Eddie knew she fell asleep not wanting to move and keep her in her arms Eddie headed towards his car and asked the driver to please take him to his penthouse.

Eddie arrived to his penthouse and gently placed Loren in his bed. He walked out of the room and decided he would call Nora before she got worried.

"Hello," Nora answered with a giggle.

"Hey Nora it's Eddie, I'm calling to let you know Loren is fine and she fell asleep so I brought her to my house to let her sleep, I hope thats fine."

"Umm, it's fine Eddie just be careful with her."

"Don't worry," Eddie said then hung up the phone. Eddie then laid on the couch ans soon enough fell asleep.

—

It was morning and Loren began to open her eyes. At first she didn't recognize the place, but then she knew it was Eddie's. I must've fallen asleep she thought to herself. She went out the room and there she saw Eddie on the couch sleeping. She grabbed a blanket and threw it over Eddie trying not to wake him up.

Loren headed to the kitchen and began to get some ingredients to make some strawberry, banana and Nutella crepes.

Eddie woke up to the smell of crepes and he headed towards the kitchen, no one had ever cooked in it after his mom's death and waking up to the smell of food made him excited.

"Good Morning Beautiful," Eddie said grabbing Loren and pushing her towards him.

"Good Morning, You were asleep so I decided to make some food so when you woke up you'd have something to eat."

Eddie leaned for kiss. "You do realize the best way to a man's heart is to make him food," Eddie said while grabbing his plate and cup of coffee.

"Why else would I make you crepes," Loren said sarcastically.

Eddie took a bite of the crepe and just couldn't believe what an amazing cook Loren was, was there anything she couldn't do.

"Did you sleep well?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, but I feel like I should be asking you that question, you should've let me sleep on the couch."

"Are you kidding, I would rather sleep on a rock in order for you to sleep comfortably."

Loren and Eddie sat on the couch and ate. Eddie just didn't know what he had done to deserve such an amazing girl. He felt like his mom sent Loren to his direction, lie she knew she was the one. Loren was nothing like Chloe, she was honest and humble and just by looking at her smile it could change his whole day.

Loren was worried that Eddie hadn't said anything, she began to think he regretted everything. She didn't want to take her chances so she she asked.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" Loren asked.

Eddie was startled by the question, was she regretting everything.

"Of course I meant everything, theres nothing in this world that would make me take it all that back, Loren I Love You and don't you forget that because you are my north star the person who guides me home and allows me to be myself."

Loren began to blush, "I love you too," Eddie was going to lean for a kiss than his phone began to ring. He saw it was Max so he answered.

"Hey Pops, is everything okay?" Eddie asked.

"Actually Eddie, I just got a call from officer Chavez, Chloe was let out on bail."

**TO BE CONTINUE….**


	11. Chapter 11

Eddie felt this sudden urger to break something.

"What do you mean she was let out in bail."

"They didn't have enough evidence to put her in jail Eddie, they did find very little so they allowed bail," Max was worried because he knew Eddie would do something crazy just to protect Loren.

"Eddie listen to me, don't go and do anything stupid, just stay with Loren and make sure she is safe."

"Okay Pops," Eddie said, but he didn't know if he would be able to keep that promise. Eddie hung up the phone and noticed Loren was already turning pale.

"So she is out," Loren said trying not to show how frightened she was.

"Yeah, but don't worry you'll be with me all day."

"I can't, don't you remember, today is the dance and I told Cam I would go with him."

"You're still going with him after he lied to you."

"Yes, that exactly why I'm going to confront him."

"Well you're not going alone, I'm going with you."

"Eddie, no I'm going to go alone, I know you want me to be safe, but I'll be safe with Cam."

Eddie did want Loren to be safe, but he also wanted Cam away from Loren. Yes, he knew Loren loved him, but he didn't like Cam being so close.

"Well what if I.." Loren cut him off. She didn't want anything else, but to go with Eddie, but she just needed to talk to Cam herself she was upset he tried to deceive her, but she also wanted to go with him because she knew Eddie would feel uncomfortable.

"Eddie don't worry I'll be fine, so you know I am fine, do you want to drop me off home?" Loren asked.

Eddie wanted Loren to be safe so he decided to take her home."

They arived at Lorens house, before Loren got out she gave Eddie a kiss.

"Bye," Loren said leaving the car.

Eddie drove off and was upset because he couldn't help, but feel jealous.

—

Loren opened the door and found Mel waiting for her.

"Lo, you better get your butt in the shower now if you want me to fix you up!" Mel exclaimed.

Loren got out of the shower and went in the room and there on the bed she saw the most gorgeous dress she had ever seen. Loren put it on then Mel came into the room. Mel was speechless because without anything done with her hair or her make up Loren looked like a princess.

"What Mel," Loren said.

"Nothing Lo, you just look so amazing."

"Well weren't you the one who said I needed to hurry up, well come on you need to do my hair," Loren laughed.

After one hour Mel and Loren were finally ready, but Mel knew that the one person who would stand out the most was Loren because she didn't look like any valley girl she looked like a princess taken out of a fairytale. Mel and Loren told Adam and Cam they would meet up with them at the dance so they got in the car and began to drive.

—

Eddie Decided he wasn't going to take his chances he got ready in a black tuxedo and left, he knew Loren would"t be happy, but he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he lost her to Cam or to Chloe. He arrived at Loren's school and decided to stay by one of the emergency exists by the auditorium.

—

Mel and Loren arrived to the dance and just like any movie, a spot light landed on Loren as she walked toward the table Adam and Cam. Cam stood up and couldn't believe how gorgeous Loren looked. Eddie was in the corner looking and he was wishing he was Loren's date. Loren was wearing a teal dress, it was almost like a ball gown but was shorter and had black ribbon going around Loren's waist.

Loren felt uncomfortable at everyone staring at her, but she also felt fierce which was odd because she usually never felt that way.

"Look at them Loren they're all jelous of you because you are the most gorgeous girl here," Cam told Loren.

Loren couldn't help,but feel like she needed to vomit everything Cams said disgusted her. He lied to her, she couldn;t believe she even agreed to come with him after she found out the truth she should of just cancelled.

"Can we talk," Loren said.

"Yeah, sure let go to the hall," They walked to the hall and Cam began to become worried.

"Whats wrong."

"You know very well whats wrong, you lied to me Cam it was Eddie who helped me."

"Yes, it was, but he doesn't deserve you Loren, I took credit hoping maybe you would notice me the guy who loves you."

"Eddie loves me Cam, I don't know how you can think he doesn't and if you do so call love me you didn't have to lie."

"Fine you want the truth from now on, I will show you he doesn't love you," Cam said making Loren turn around. Then right at that moment Loren saw Eddie, that wasn't what made her upset, the thing that made her upset the most, the thing that made her heart feel as if it were shattering like glass, Eddie was just there kissing Chloe in the middle of the hall.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	12. Chapter 12

[Before Loren came to the hall and saw the kiss]

Eddie was in the hallway, getting mad at himself for not insisting Loren to be his date. She looked so flawless and he just couldn't believe he allowed her to go with Cam. While walking around the hall he saw a shadow coming towards him, he got worried thinking what if it's one of his fans and he/she would go tell Loren. Suddenly Eddie knew that it wasn't any fan it was the person he despised the most…Chloe.

"What are you doing her?" Eddie asked.

"Well didn't you hear I got out on bail," Chloe said in a voice that he knew she wasn't up to any good.

"You better not hurt Loren, Chloe because this time you won't be out of jail so easily."

"Oh don't worry Eddie, I didn't come for Loren, I came for you, If you're not going to be with me you're not going to be with anyone else."

"And how do you suppose you will accomplish that Chloe, I don't love you anymore, I love Loren."

"We'll see after this." Without hesitating Chloe grabbed Eddie and kissed him, but that kiss felt like she was trying to much, but the thing Eddie didn't realize until after the kiss, Chloe had hidden a capsule under her tongue and during the kiss she shoved it down Eddie's throat.

—

Loren felt tears coming up and not wanting to see Eddie's betrayal Loren ran out of the building and into her car. So many things were running through her mind. Maybe my dad leaving was for a reason so this never had to happen to me and just like a stupid idiot I fell for a guy who betrayed me. All the guys are the same I trusted him and what did he do play with me. Loren didn't want to go home all she wanted to do was leave, leave for a while without having any idea to where she was going Loren drove and before she knew it she was already in Washington.

—

Eddie saw Loren running through the doors, but he couldn't run after her, because he felt as if he was paralyzed and right there and then Eddie fell on the ground and the last thing he saw was the moment him and Loren declared their love for each other…than all that was left was pitch black.

Mel was getting worried Loren was no where to be found she remembered Cam and her talking about going to the hallway. She was in the middle and there she saw Eddie on the ground she went to feel his pulse there was hardly any she immdietly called the ambulance.

"Hi yes I need someone here at West Valley High School, Eddie Duran is unconscious,"

Before Mel noticed there were paramedics everywhere. She still couldn't find Loren she knew that the first thing Eddie would want to see if he made it was Loren. Mel tried calling Loren's phone 12 times after that she decided she had to leave a voicemail. "Lo where the hell are you, 911 Eddie is in bad condition please call me back."

Mel arrived to the hospital and there she saw Max and Nora, still no Loren.

—

Loren's phone kept ringing she just didn't want to talk to anyone so she threw he phone out the window because she needed some silence. Loren was grateful she had backup money in the drawer in front of the passenger seat. Loren checked into a motel and decided she was going to stay MIA for a while she just couldn't go back home yet.

Two weeks passed and Loren knew people would be very worried so she decided it was time to go home and face reality, she drove and the whole way all she could think of was how she was going to deal with Eddie.

Loren got to her house and saw Nora's car in the driveway. She got her keys and opened the door. Right then and there Nora ran to the door and went to give Loren a hug.

"Where have you been Loren, you've had me so worried, I haven't been able to sleep for day."

"I'm sorry mom, but I just needed to leave I just couldn't handle things anymore."

"Well that was a mistake Loren, you are now a suspect."

"A suspect for what?" Loren asked.

"Didn't you get my phone calls." Mel said coming from behind Loren.

"No I lost my phone," Loren lied.

"Well I don't know how to tell you this." Mel began to tear up.

"What happened," Loren began to get worried.

"Eddie's dead,"

**TO BE CONTINUE….**


	13. Chapter 13

Loren's head began to spin. Was is true what they were all saying "dead," she knew she came home to face reality, but it seems like one minor detail became huge. Loren's eyes began to get watery. "What happened?"

Mel explained how she went to hall to look for her and she was no where to be found so she went to the other side of the hall and there in the middle of the hall laid Eddie. Then they got to the hospital, the doctor said they found poison in his system, but they couldn't find how it entered the body or in what form it entered. "Since you left without letting anyone know where you were going you became one of the major suspects."

"Me, but I didn't doing anything, the only thing I did wrong was trusting Eddie with my heart."

"Lo, Eddie loved you, what do you mean that was wrong."

"Cam and I went to go talk, and there I saw Eddie kissing Chloe, so I just couldn't stand it and I knew he would want to explain, but at that moment I needed to leave, so I got in my car and drove."

"Lo, you should've just gone to the auditorium and grabbed me, I would've helped you."

"I know, but I knew you had been wanting to go to the dance for ages, so I decided I wouldn't ruin your night and let you enjoy it."

"It seems like the night did get ruined after all, we had a funeral for him you know, It was nice Max sang one of his songs, I know you weren't able to go, but you should at least go visit him."

"I'll go, let me just change." Loren said.

"I can go with you Lo," Mel said.

"I want to go alone."

Loren got ready and headed to the graveyard, everything there seemed so sad, the fact that people forgot about there loved ones and no one brought flowers after a while. Then right under a tree, where the moon perfectly lit the tombstone, she fell to the grown and began to cry, "In Loving Memory of Eddie Duran."

—

Max was at Eddie's penthouse., thinking about everything that had happened two weeks ago my son was declared dead. He wanted to cry, but he knew he shouldn't.

"Hey Pops," said Eddie.

"Hey son, you do realize when Loren comes back, she is going to be devastated."

"I know, but in order to protect her, I need her and every one else to think I am dead."

"I know son, but what are you going to do all day, just stay in here forever?" Max asked curiously.

"No Pops, I have a plan." Eddie got ready, but he wasn't even recognizable, not even one of his hugest fans would be able to recognize him. Eddie came to the living room and showed Max.

"So this is you genius plan, dress up like a girl, and what try to make Loren one of your best friends," Max laughed he just couldn't believe what Eddie was up to.

"Yes pops, I may be dead, that doesn't mean she will be safe, and if we do become best friends, I'll be able to see who tries to hurt her."

"Son, I don't think this is a good plan."

"Trust me dad it is, well let me properly introduce myself."

"Hello I am Adalhia, a transfer student from Michigan," Eddie said in a girl like voice.

Eddie decided he would go to his own tombstone to give his own respects to himself, he just couldn't believe everything was made official. While looking around at the grave yard he heard a cry, that without looking who it was he knew it was Loren. Eddie walked over to his tomb stone and knew how much pain he was causing her.

"You two were close," Eddie (AKA: Adalhia) asked.

"I guess you can say that." Loren said wiping off her tears."

"I'm sorry for you loss."

"Thanks, Hi I am Loren,"

"Hi Loren, nice to meet you I'm Adalhia."

**To Be Continued…**


	14. Chapter 14

Loren didn't know, but something about Adalhia made her feel like they've known each other for a while.

"I don't mean to be rude, but have we met before?" Loren asked.

"No, it's fine, actually no we have not met, I am actually a transfer student from Michigan."

"Oh thats so cool, well trust me you'll like it here, well I guess if you like the city, I am actually from the valley so it's a little more calm, but I hope you enjoy it."

"Thanks, actually I thin I am going to like it here since it is my first day and I've just met a new friend."

Loren was a little curious to why she was at a graveyard on her fist day, but she she didn't want to ask, maybe a relative was burried there. Loren said goodbye and left because it was getting late and she knew that tomorrow she didn't only have to face another day with knowing Eddie was gone, but school started again.

Loren got home and headed straight to her room, she didn't even bother to put on her pajamas because she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. Loren just laid in her bed and all she could do was remember all those times she spent with Eddie.

—

Tears were still running down Loren's face, she just couldn't believe that Eddie was gone, but she felt so confused, why should I be sad he just played with me Loren asked herself. Loren soon realized it was light out the window, the birds were chirping, just like every other day because even though Eddie was gone they were still happy. Loren wished she was a bird even when they are sad they chirp beautiful songs that could change your mood.

Loren jumped out of bed and picked out an outfit, she fixed her hair, then looked into a mirror.

"Today will be a good day," Loren said to herself.

Loren walked out the door and was surprised to find Melissa.

"Well, good morning sleepy head," Mel said with a lot of enthusiasm.

Loren knew Mel was only doing this because she knew she was upset and Mel didn't want to see her down.

"Well are we going to be late," Loren said and rushed out the door.

The car ride was silent, they got to school and as if nothing had happened everyone was normal, everybody were in their usual cliques. Loren kept repeating to herself in her mind "Today is going to be a good day." Loren was walking to her locker when she noticed a familiar face, it was Adalhia. Adalhia waved from across the hall.

"Who is that waving at you?" Mel asked. She couldn't help but stare at how she looked.

"Oh, thats Adalhia I met her yesterday."

"She looks kinda.."

"Mel don't be rude," Loren walked over to Adalhia.

"Hi, you never told me you were going to come to West Valley High."

"Oh, well I had no idea you would go here." Adalhia said.

"Well, Welcome this is Melissa, Melissa this is Adalhia."

"NIce to meet you," They both said at the same time.

"So what brings you here on the last semester?" Mel asked.

"I had to move and they allowed me to come, I had the grades to be accpted really late."

"Well, no one is as smart as Loren."

Loren gave Mel a slight push, "Mel!"

"What it's true Lo."

"Well anyways, would you like help on how to get around school?" Loren asked.

"That would be nice." Adalhia said.

"Okay well first is homeroom, come with me, then is english, looks like we have all the same classes just follow me around today," Loren said.

They all got to homeroom, kids were throwing paper, passing notes, then everything got silent.

"Listen up class today is the day we announce this class valedictorian ."

Everybody stayed quiet because they were excited to who it was going to be, though everyone knew it would be Loren.

"This person has shown excellent behavior, great example to many students, and has exceeded on their academics, I am happy to announce that this years senior class valedictorian is Loren Tate."

Everyone clapped, they knew that no one else would be perfect. Adrianna just stared at Loren, she couldn't believe why did they choose Loren.

"Whatevs," Adrianna said rolling her eyes, obviously jealousy.

Class finished and it was time for break,

"OMG Lo I knew you would be valedictorian!" Mel said.

"Congratulations," said Adalhia.

"Thanks I still can't believe it, I'm going to the restroom, all these news got me too excited I have to pee, be nice to Adalhia," Loren told Mel. Loren began to run through the hall and into the restroom.

"So what made you come to West Valley High?" Mel asked curiously.

"Oh just some personal stuff," Adalhia responded.

"Have you always had this style?" Mel asked.

"Yeah, I guess I like it."

"Thats good," Mel just couldn't figure out what was different about Adalhia she just stood their in silence until she saw Loren was walking towards them, before Loren reached them Mel couldn't help it, she knew what it was.

"I know you're not a girl," Mel whispered in Adalhia's ear.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	15. Chapter 15

Eddie just couldn't move, his cover was blown, now how was he suppose to be close to Loren, how was he going to protect her, but most of all how was he going to live with the fact that she was going to hate him.

"Whats wrong you look like you've seen a ghost," Loren said.

"Oh nothing, we were just thinking about what would have happened if Adrianna became valedictorian." Mel replied.

"That would definaly have me looking like Adalhia was," Loren laughed.

"So do you guys want to come to my house?" Loren asked.

"Yes, we need to talk about you deciding to switch.." Mel stopped because she saw that Loren was giving that "shut up look."

Eddie was suspicious switch of what, switching school, managers, he knew he couldn't say anything because they "burly" met.

"I don't know if I can go, I have a lot of homework," Adalhia said.

"Come on we will have time to do it, come on please," Loren pleaded

"Since you insist."

—

They arrived at Loren's house, Eddie was heading towards Loren's room when he remembered he has never been there before, well Adalhia has never been there before.

"You have a very nice home," Adalhia said.

"Thanks well this is the kitchen, the living room, the restroom, and finally my room."

"Wow this is nice, oh now I know where I've seen you weren't you the one who won Eddie's contest, there was a rumor going on that you two dated." Adalhia said.

Loren didn't know how to respond, she was shocked that someone she burly knew, knew so much.

"Yes, she was and yes she dated Eddie." Mel said.

"Mel, dont." Loren said in a low voice.

"Aw come on Lo, you need to tell Adalhia about him, you know you loved him," Mel responded.

Loved…kept ringing in Eddie's head, Loved as in past tense, yes she thought he was dead, but hearing Loved made him feel melancholy.

"Well I loved him, he didn't love me, nothing more to say."

"Lo, you know he loved you, he told you, rememeber how happy you were that day, you wrote like 15 songs."

Eddie couldn't help smile, because he to had written many songs after that night, there was no denying it was magical.

"Yeah, he told me he loved me, but he kissed Chloe, and it wasn't just a peck Mel, I was stupid to fall for him, he just played me. Maybe my dad leaving was a lesson I should carry forever.. Don't Ever Fall In Love because at the end the only thing you will have falling is your heart., and then as if 20 people were stepping on it, it will be bruised forever."

Eddie just couldn't stand Loren saying this, oh how he wanted to just jump out of the chair and take of his disguise and scream out "I'm not dead Loren, I'm here for you, I love you and I will always love you," He knew he couldn't in order to protect her.

Mel noticed how uncomfortable Eddie looked, so she asked Loren to bring some food leaving her alone with Eddie.

"So about what I said earlier, I can't believe what you are doing Eddie," Mel whispered.

"How did you know it was me," Eddie asked.

"I was getting suspicious, there is no way they allow anyone to enter school on the last semester, and you don't know how to put on make up."

"Really thats how you found out?" Eddie asked.

"No, I thought it make me sound super awesome if I did find out that way though, the reason on how I found out, when you were scratching your arm and looked to see if anyone was looking, well you missed one person, me and I saw your tattoos."

"That makes sense, but please Mel you can't tell Loren."

"Why not, do you know how happy she would be."

"Does it sound like she would be happy, I only pretended, to protect her, the only way she is safe is with me being dead."

"Eddie you have no idea whats going on she's planning to…"

Loren walked in the room with food, but the look in her face was undetermined.

"Why did you say Eddie, and who is planning to do something?" Loren asked.

**TO BE CONTINUE….**


	16. Chapter 16

Mel and Eddie were shocked, how long has Loren been standing there.

"Oh, I was explaining how you had your Eddie poster was there, and how you were finally planning to take it down, and now its down," Mel said smiling.

"Yeah I finally took it down, it was painful seeing it everyday," Loren said. She handed Adalhia and Mel cereal.

"Sorry we haven't gone to the market yet, all we have is Fruit Loops," Loren said.

"It's fine." Adalhia responded.

Loren walked out to get her cereal. Mel quickly turned to Eddie and winked, "Me and you need to talk, because Loren is about to make the hugest mistake of her life."

Eddie just didn't know what the secrecy was about. First they were talking about switching, then planning, now huge mistake. What was Loren up to, but if it had Mel concerned it had to be a big problem because Mel always saw the bright side of things.

Loren walked in. "So how are you guys enjoying the cereal," Loren teased.

"It is so yummy Lo," Mel said.

"Lo we need to go shopping, you know graduation dresses."

"Yes, we do you should come with us Adalhia, Mel, but I think I won't wear heels that day, because you know what is gunna happen after and I won't be able to make it in heels." Loren said.

All Mel could do was stay quiet because she knew Loren would be ruining her life.

—

Three weeks passed and Mel still hadn't been able to tell Eddie what Loren was going to do. Either Loren was always around and when Loren wasn't around something always interrupted them.

Today was the day Loren, Adalhia, and Mel were gunna go dress shopping because in only 2 weeks was graduation. They went to a little boutique, Loren felt weird because Adalhia insisted on buying everything, even though Loren kept insisting not to she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Mel found a pink dress she liked, for once it wasn't anything too bright it was a perfect shade of rose pink. Though Mel didn't think it was enough she grabbed Zebra belt to but around her waist. Mel came out of the dressing room and all everyone was able to do was clap and smile because the dress was perfect. Loren took pictures because she knew this would probably be the last time she went to go buy a dress with Mel for a while.

Loren still was having trouble to find a perfect dress, everything she was looking through didn't feel like her. Loren had almost lost hope when Adalhia came from behind and showed Loren a gorgeous lavender dress, it had a floral pattern, it wasn't too fancy looking, but just from the sight of it, Mel and Adalhia knew that would be the dress Loren would be taking home.

Loren came out of the dressing room, and as if it were a movie, when Loren twirled you could see sparks flying. Everyone couldn't speak, they were all breathless, because Loren didn't look like a princess, she look like a queen.

"OMG Lo, thats the dress," Mel squealed.

"I know, I feel like I'm going to cry," Loren said. She rushed over to Adalhia and hugged her. "Thank You," Loren whispered in her ear.

Eddie didn't want to let her go because this is the first real hug he had recieved from Loren since he "died."

Loren let go.

"Well shoe time," Mel shouted.

"Not yet," Loren said staring at Adalhia.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Adalhia asked.

"You helped me find my dress, it's my turn to help you find yours." Mel and Adalhia gave each other a long stare, How was Adalhia going to fit in a dress they both thought.

Loren grabbed a silver dress, unlike the other dresses that were a little flowy this one was fit, so it would really outline Adalhia body. Mel knew she couldn't let Adalhia wear that, so Mel did the first thing that came to her mind. She grabbed a soda she saw the cashier had and spilled it over the dress.

"I am so sorry," Mel lied.

"Mel, that was Adalhia's dress," Loren said.

"We can find her a new one, is that fine Adalhia, I am so sorry."

"It's fine," Adalhia said relieved.

Mel grabbed a sky blue dress that was puffy on the bottom, real simple, she handed it to Adalhia.

It had been 20 minutes Adalhia was struggling to get the dress on. Loren got concerned.

"Are you okay, do you need help?" Loren asked.

"Yeah, I am fine, you know having a curvy body doesn't help," Adalhia yelled hoping that would be an excuse to get "her" out of wearing a dress.

Loren couldn't wait any longer she knew Adalhia needed help, she opened the dressing room door, and then her mouth dropped open.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	17. Chapter 17

Loren began to laugh, Adalhia was stuck.

"I am so sorry, I don't mean to be mean," Loren said covering her mouth.

"It's okay, if it were you I would be laughing too," Adalhia said.

"Here let me help you out of it," Loren said walking towards Adalhia.

"No, i's okay, I'll help her," Mel said rushing through the door.

"Umm, okay, well I'll go look for another dress," Loren said.

"NO!," Mel and Adalhia shouted.

"I mean no thank you, I don't think I'll fit into anything, I'll just wear a suit," Adalhia said.

Loren just didn't get what was going on, but she thought maybe it was just an insecurity thing, and who else knew more about insecurity than Loren.

"Okay," Loren smiled.

After 30 minutes of struggling to get Eddie out of the dress Melissa came out. She grabbed the dresses and went to the cashier.

"We would like to pay for these 2 dresses." Mel said.

"Don't you mean 3 dresses," said the employee staring at the stained silver dress.

"3 dresses?" Mel asked. Then she remembered the dress she poured soda on. Adalhia came, grabbed her credit card and gave it.

"Adalhia, I already told you, we can pay for our dressed," Loren said.

"No, I am paying and thats final," Adalhia responded.

'"You say your name is Adalhia," the employee said.

"Yes that is right."

"Well on here it says your name is Ed…"

How could've Eddie forget, he was no longer Eddie Duran. How was he going to pay? What if Loren heard and knew right away who he was? What if the employee let word out to the press?

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry it's a little joke my friends did on me, they put that name because I was obsessed, hold on let me see if I brought cash," Eddie sighed in relief he brought cash, and just enough to pay.

They left the store, but Eddie knew what was coming next, questions.

"Hey Adalhia, umm what was that about your name wasn't on the credit card?" Loren asked.

"Oh, you promise not to laugh?" Adalhia responded.

"I promise," Loren smiled. What was the secret she asked herself.

"Well, my parents were expecting me to be a guy, so at the hospital before they told them my gender they had already told them my name, they named me Ed, so my brith name is Ed, it says Ed on my certificate, but since I am a girl I decided to change it to Adalhia," She responded frightned what if the story wasn't believable.

"Oh, that makes sense," Loren responded.

Mel couldn't help, but stare, who would of known Eddie would be such a good liar.

—

Almost two weeks had passed. Just one more day until graduation. Mel and Loren spent the day together, because it after graduation they knew they wouldn't be able to do this again.

"Lo, please don't go, you can't just leave this all behind," Mel said trying to convince her.

"Mel you know I have to do this, It just doesn't feel the same, without.." Loren let out a sigh.

"Eddie," Mel finished her sentence.

"Yes, he was the reason I was staying he never lost hope in me and made me believe in myself, but now I have to face reality, things changed Mel, and I have to do whats best for me," Loren slightly smiled.

—

Today was the day, the day they left West Valley High, the day everything would change. Loren got up early, she wanted to remember this day. Loren walked out to the living room and found Nora.

"Hi, mom."

"Aww, my little girl is growing up, leaving high school, and now she is going to leave," Nora began to tear up.

"Mom don't cry you're going to make me cry," Loren said hugging Nora.

"Well, Loren just remember, you better come back or else I will go over there, and I don't think you want me to go chasing you," Nora joked.

"Don't worry mom, I will, you know its not forever right, and when I'm back, It will be forver, okay."

"I know I raised my daughter right, now you better get ready, because the valedictorian can't be late."

Loren got ready, she put on her dress, curled her hair, brought back up shoes, got her suit case, and finally she grabbed her cap and gown.

"Today will mark the day I began to grown up," Loren said heading out the house.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone was in the auditorium, ready for the ceremony to begin. The principal walked to the podium.

"I would like to call up West Valley's High Valedictorian Loren Tate" Said the principal.

Loren walked up to the podium, she wasn't scared she felt confident. She took a second to look at everyone, cameras were flashing, people were crying some were smiling, she just couldn't believe she was graduating. Loren began her speech:

"I stand here today thinking about the future and what things lay ahead.

Who would of thought I would be up here looking at all the people I love my friends and my family

Through out the year I have learned new things, and faced new challenges, which helped me grow as a person.

Even subjects that are difficult taught me something like physics, which is basically that law of life, when something goes wrong there is always a reason behind it, which is why I love it because there is always an answer to the situation.

Though sometimes we don't always know the answers there are always people here who know how to make us feel better like our friends who aren't afraid to be who they are, bright and spontaneous, and no matter what never loose hope in you.

Our family who knows how to love you and allow you to go for your dreams, without them we wouldn't be here, even though some choose not to be around, we know we always have one person to guide us. No matters where I go or do I know they are here ,so don't ever forget those you call your loved ones for they are your north star the ones who lead you home.

I'm sure we are all going to miss walking through these halls laughing and taking about the latest dance or fundraiser.

This school showed us the way to be ourselves even when others turned you down they taught you to never loose hope.

We will always be a family here because even though we had our disagreements what family isn't complete without any.

And now if the class of 2012 will turn their tassels we are officially alumni of West Valley High School."

The audience clapped. Loren was happy she was wearing water proof mascara. Loren walked down the stage, and sat down next to Mel, and Adalhia.

The principal began with a lovely speech about how everyone had grown, she remembered thinking the first day what have I got my self into and then overtime learned to love the class. After a long speech the diplomas were finally being handed. Though they left 4 diplomas for last Mel, Adalhia, Adam and Loren's.

"And now I will like to present the diplomas to our most promising students,"

Melissa went up and was shocked that she even made it, she began to cry because she knew she hadn't failed her parents. Adam went up and almost fainted who would of known that he would be so nervous. Adalhia just went up and recieved it and went back to her seat.

"Now I would like to present this diploma to our Valedictorian, Loren Tate who we are very proud to announce that she will be attending Brown University."

The audience began to clap. Except for one person Adalhia.

"Brown,they made a mistake Loren is going to do music for a year and after she is going to decide whether she wants to go to Brown," Adalhia told Melissa.

Melissa had been wanting to tell Eddie this since the beginning.

"This is what I have been trying to tell you, Loren doesn't want to pursue her career in music, she decided she was going to go to Brown and get a degree, in law.

"This is all my fault, I had to lie about being dead, making her wanting to give up on her dreams, I can't let this happen, she has too know I'm alive, I can't let her give up like that." Adalhia told Mel.

"Well you better hurry up because her flight leaves in an hour," Mel said staring at the clock.

Adalhia got up and headed straight to the restroom.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	19. Chapter 19

Eddie ran to the restroom than stopped. He realized he didn't have to clothes to change into, at this point he didn't even care. Eddie saw Loren from a distance talking to everyone, he checked his phone and realized he still had 40 minutes, so he changed his mind and drove home to get into his normal clothing.

Meanwhile Loren was saying her good byes. "Congrats Loren," People said as Loren walked by. " Thanks" was all she could say. Mel, and Nora walked toward Loren.

"You know you don't have to go," Mel said.

"I do Mel, yes I love music, but I need to think in the future the only safe thing to do is get my degree,"

"Lo, you have the talent and you know you do, your just being blinded by everything thats happened so far,"

"Mel, trust me when I say, I'm doing the right thing."

"We believe you hunny, it's just that we don't want you regretting it for the rest of your life,"Nora said.

"I'm not going to give up writing music, I'm just going to do something that seems more realistic, please lets not fight it's my last minutes with you guys and I want to remember them happy."

"Fine, well Lo you better send me postcards every week, or else when you come back i will seriously not talk to you anymore," Mel said.

"Mel you know I will, I have to tell someone whats going on." Loren said smiling.

Loren saw the time it was 12:30 she knew what it meant, this time it was really goodbye.

"well.."

"We know," They both responded giving Loren a tight hug. Loren noticed the yellow cab outside, she grabbed her suitcase and purse. She entered the cab.

"Where to?" asked the driver.

"LAX please," Loren responded. Drifting away Loren saw everybody waving.

—Eddie, arrived home, got dressed, he felt good finally wearing normal clothes. He heard a knock in the door. Who is it now? He asked himself.

"Hey son," Max said. A little concerned Eddie wasn't disguised, did he finally tell Loren.

"Hi Pops I'm sorry, but there is no time to talk Loren is leaving today, she is leaving her dreams behind, she leaving, I need to stop her." Without thinking it again Eddie raced out of the room down the elevator ignoring Jeffrey, he got into his car and drove to West Valley High.

—

Loren arrived at the airport. She couldn't help it tears were going down her face, everything she ever knew or was, she was leaving behind. She headed towards security. She put her suit case, and purse on the table. After being checked, she began to look for a coffee shop where she would be able to find some coffee and a magazine for the plane ride.

—

Eddie arrived at the high school and couldn't find Loren anywhere. Everyone just stood there, Eddie Dura was alive, what? Eddie spotted Mel, and Nora, and ran towards them.

"Wheres Loren?" Eddie asked.

"Eddie you're alive, wait what you have some explaining to do," said Nora.

"Yes, I will after, right now I have to find Loren first," Eddie said.

"She just left to the airport, you better hurry if you want to catch her, her flight leaves in 20 minutes," Mel said.

Eddie didn't even say thank you all he could do was run to his car, the girl he loved was leaving, he couldn't let that happen. Eddie got on the 405 freeway and cutting people he accelerated.

—

Loren was in the waiting room, everyone around her was with someone. Either couples were cuddling or kissing, and parents were with their kids. Loren couldn't let any of it affect her.

"Flight to Rhode Island will be departing soon." Loren heard the announcer say.

Loren grabbed her handbag , she showed the lady her ticket, and went through the jet bridge.

Loren found her seat, it was a window seat, perfect for seeing the stars and night sky she thought.

Loren sat down, another teenage girl sat next to her. Loren smiled, she was happy she wasn't going to be stuck with an annoying person. Suddenly the girl grabbed her ipod, she grabbed her earphones and put them on, the song must've been on blast because Loren could perfectly hear it… "Theres Something In The Air'

"Please turn off all your electronic devices we will be departing soon."

Loren turned off her phone and justed stared, out the window.

—

Eddie arrived to the airport and rushed through. He got on the escalator and headed toward security check. He shoved pushed people trying to pass to the other side.

"I am sorry sir, but you have to wait your turn in line," The security said.

"Please the girl I love is going to leave soon without knowing, I am here for her please,"

"I am sorry put you must have to wait your turn in line."

Eddie couldn't wait, but what else could he do, he saw the person next in line.

"Hey are your daughters fans of me?" Eddie asked.

"Yes they adore you," the women responded.

"If you let me go in front, I will give you 3 VIP passes to my next concert," Eddie said trying to bribe the women.

"Of course go right ahead."

Eddie was happy at that moment he would've sold his soul just to get in front. Eddie tried calling Loren's phone but all he could do was hear the voicemail. He walked toward an employee.

"Do you know where I can find the plane to Rhode Island?" he asked.

"I am sorry but that flight had taken off," Said the man.

Eddie just stood there. He couldn't move, "the fight has taken off" kept repeating. Loren, she was gone, he was too late, now she is gone without even knowing I am still alive.

—

The plane was taking off and all Loren could do was stare out the window. She was leaving everything behind, her friends, family, music, and the place a dream came true the dream to meet Eddie Duran, and the dream to hear him say I love you, and just like that she hovered through the air.

**This Fanfic will be continuing in a following Fanfic Called: ****_It's Never Too Late_** , **You will be able to find it in my other Stories, So Don't forget to check it out to find out what happens, Oh and Please Let me know what your thoughts were in this fanfic, And I promise you****_ It's Never Too Late_**** might be better :D**


End file.
